


The Dreamcatchers

by shamelesscaptainswanshipper



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, Dark Captain Swan, Dark Emma, Dark Hook, Dark Swan, Dreamcatchers - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesscaptainswanshipper/pseuds/shamelesscaptainswanshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Killian breaks into Emma's dreamcatcher shed somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dreamcatchers

It was much more difficult to break into than expected, unlike the front door, which seemed to be enchanted to keep everyone but him and Henry from entering, this enchantment was different. As soon as he had failed to open the door he knew he had to break in, clearly there was something in this shed, which Emma did not want him to find. And he needed to find out what that was.

Luckily for him he still had some of Regina’s potion left. It not only allowed him to rip out hearts but also to break through any magical barrier. He withdrew the tiny vial from his pocket and spilled a few drops on his hook. After making sure the rest of the potion was once again secured in his pocket he inserted the tip of his hook into the lock. His lips curved into a smile when he heard the click that told him it was unlocked. He wasted no time and pushed the door open.

Whatever he had expected to find in the shed this certainly wasn’t it. Instead of a monster or something equally horrible he found himself surrounded by dreamcatchers, lots and lots of dreamcatchers all over the walls.

His eyes widened in realization, remembering what he had been told about these objects. He knew exactly why Emma kept these dreamcatchers locked up in here and he knew exactly why she would want to keep him out of there.

He searched the rows of dreamcatchers, wondering which one of them held his memories.

“Even in Storybrooke breaking and entering is still a crime, you know,” a cold voice said behind him, startling him.

He turned to see Emma standing in the doorway, glaring at him.

“And what do you consider stealing people’s memories?” he replied coldly.

“Believe it or not, I did that to protect you, to protect all of you,” she said.

“Stop speaking in riddles, Swan, you’re making no bloody sense!” he hissed.

“You’re the one who broke into my property, you should be the one explaining yourself not me!”

She sounded angry but her face showed no sign of anger, instead he saw - fear? She was afraid and his presence was making her nervous. Whatever it was these stolen memories contained it must have been something really awful, something she did not want him to see.

“Don’t try to turn this around, you know exactly why I’m doing this. Because you won’t answer any of my questions. What the bloody hell happened in Camelot?”

He didn’t know why he was so angry, he didn’t know why he found himself wanting to slam her against the wall, lock his fingers around her neck and make her tell him what he wanted to know. Was he going mad? He would never hurt his Swan, no matter the circumstances, he wasn’t that kind of man, not anymore. Wait - was she crying? Or was he just imagining the tear peaking out from the corner of her eyes?

“Killian,” she said softly, he was taken aback by her complete change of mood. “I wish I could tell you everything, truly, but I just can’t. Please trust me when I say that this is for the best.”

“Don’t trust her, she’s the Dark One, she’s manipulating you, she doesn’t care about anyone but herself, why else would she have taken your memories?” 

He had no idea where it came from but the voice had a point, this was the Dark One, it wasn’t his Emma, she was in there somewhere but the darkness had won.

“I want to trust you,” he said. “But I can’t.”

Emma looked hurt by his words.

“Then we have nothing more to say to each other.”

He suddenly found himself surrounded by gray mist. When it cleared he was standing out on the street, opposite of Emma’s house. He looked up and saw her silhouette in one of the upstairs windows. She was clearly looking down at him.

“I’ll be back,” he murmured before turning on his heal and walking away.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to include some hints about Killian's dark oneness.


End file.
